1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to security systems and, more particularly, to novel systems and methods for securing personal property.
2. The Background Art
As computers, expensive electronic equipment, and other valuable portable articles have become more common, theft of such articles has increased. There are a number of different devices on the market to deter such theft. However, most of these devices are quite specific in their application and cannot be applied to a wide variety of items or in certain situations. Accordingly, what is needed is an improved system and method for securing valuable portable articles of various configurations and in different situations.